Memories
by Laemia
Summary: OS; Sora/Roxas; Yaoi; POV Roxas. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il est piégé à l'intérieur de Sora. Et ils souffrent tous les deux de la monotonie de leur quotidien. Parviendront-ils à retrouver le sourire?


Titre: Memories

Pairing: SoRoku (Sora/Roxas)

Genre: Romance, yaoi, fluff et... drama?

Rating: K, c'est pas bien méchant comme fic!

Disclaimer: Roxas appartient à Sora, Sora appartient à Square Enix. C'est bon, c'est retenu?

Alors, petite fic que j'ai écrit il y a looooooooongtemps et que je poste enfin, sur les conseils de Kino-Yaoiste. ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierais!

* * *

Deux ans... Deux ans que je suis piégé ici, dans le coeur de Sora. Il est bien plus sombre que je ne l'aurais cru. Avec son air naïf et sa bonne humeur contagieuse, ce garçon a l'air parfaitement heureux, vu de l'extérieur. Grave erreur.

C'est plutôt normal, quand on y pense. Il a vécu tellement de choses. Son monde a sombré dans les ténèbres, il a été séparé de ses deux meilleurs amis, a affronté des choses que nul ne devrait avoir à affronter. Il a porté toutes les responsabilités de son rôle de porteur de la Keyblade à la perfection, mais il n'aurait jamais dû vivre ça. Il a vu plus de malheur en quelques années que la plupart des gens en voient en une vie.

Et maintenant... Tout est revenu à la normale, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sauf qu'il n'est pas si facile d'oublier. Il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent pas. Il est retourné sur l'île du destin avec Kairi et Riku, les ténèbres des mondes ont disparus, toutes les anomalies ont été réparées. Même moi, j'ai disparu. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis retourné dans le coeur de mon... comment dire...? Mon vrai moi.

J'ai récupéré tout mes souvenirs, et ceux de Sora avec. Ma plus belle consolation a été de retrouver Xion. Ma meilleure amie ne s'est pas complètement fondue en Sora non plus. On a longuement discutés lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés. C'était un de nos seuls loisirs, ici. On pouvait aussi voir ce que Sora voyait, on assistait à sa vie, on ressentait ses émotions.

Sa vie... Plus très intéressante, depuis que tout était redevenu "normal". Il avait beau être soulagé que les mondes soient en sécurité, il s'ennuyait. Il déprimait même un peu. Je ne sais pas s'il en a réellement conscience. Sa petite vie paisible ne lui convient plus. Moi et Xion aussi, on s'ennuyaient ici. A mourir. Le temps est long quand on est enfermé dans le coeur de quelqu'un, sans pouvoir agir par soi-même.

J'ai appris à apprécier Sora. Il a du courage, pour cacher son malheur à ses amis comme ça. Je l'admire... un peu. Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien sorti. Je n'aurais sûrement pas cacher mes sentiments à mes amis. Ils auraient souffert inutilement à cause de mon égoïsme. Peut-être que je serais reparti voyager à travers les mondes, en les laissant derrière moi... Non, vraiment, il a du courage.

Un jour, il y a quelques semaines il me semble, Xion en a eu assez. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a trouvé le moyen de disparaître. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si cela signifie que je resterais enfermé tout seul dans ce coeur si mort. Elle a pensé aux autres toute sa vie, s'est même sacrifiée pour que Sora se réveille, alors j'estime qu'elle avait bien le droit à un dernier acte égoïste. Ce jour-là, je me suis demandé où les Similis allaient quand ils mouraient, mais j'ai supposé qu'elle avait rejoint Axel, Demyx et les autres quelques part et ait cessé d'y penser. Selon moi, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir complètement disparus.

Et maintenant, je suis seul, à l'intérieur de Sora. Et lui, il se sent de moins en moins à sa place dans son monde. Chose étrange, vu qu'il a tout fait pour y retourner. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence. Après la mort de Xion, j'ai parfois essayé d'appeler Sora. Il ne m'entend jamais, mais j'essaye toujours, on ne sait jamais. Il dort, en ce moment. Je n'ai jamais essayé de communiquer avec lui à ce moment-là, auparavant.

"Sora."

...

"Sora!

-...Hein?"

Wow, changement de décor! J'examine les lieux autour de moi. Il fait sombre, atmosphère effrayante... Halloween Town? Et Sora qui me fixe avec étonnement. Oh, je vois. On doit être dans un de ses rêves.

"Roxas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ca fait deux ans que je suis là, je te signale, lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon rêve, au juste?

-Ca faisait un moment que j'essayais de te parler. Apparemment, ça ne marche que quand tu dors...

-Tu voulais... me parler? Mais pourquoi?

-Idiot... Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir mal, ces derniers temps. Et puis, je m'ennuie...

-Je ne me sens pas mal! protesta le châtain, étonné. Je suis heureux depuis qu'on est de retour sur l'ile, avec Kairi et Riku...

-Je suis _toi_, tu sais. J'ai conscience de ce que tu ressens. Tu peux essayer de te mentir à toi-même, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Tu vas mal, Sora. Tu t'ennuies, tu es en manque d'aventures!

-N'importe quoi, je suis bien content que tout ça soit terminé!

-Bien sûr, ça a dû être désagréable, tout ça..., admis-je. L'engloutissement de ton monde par les ténèbres, être loin de tes amis, ta transformation en Sans-Coeur, Ansem, l'Organisation... Mais il y avait de bons côtés à tout ça.

-Ah oui? Et quoi? demanda t-il prestement.

-Avoue que ça te plaisait de voyager de mondes en mondes avec le vaisseau Gummi. Et... Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas? Tes amis.

-Mais non, tu sais très bien que Kairi et Riku...

-Pas eux! m'emportais-je. _Kairi et Riku_, tu n'as que ces noms là à la bouche! Et Donald? Dingo? Le Roi Mickey, Léon, Aerith, Jack, Winnie, Ariel, Mulan... Tu les as oubliés?"

Il affiche un air contrit, semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravise immédiatement.

"Et puis, continuais-je d'un ton plus calme. Tu aimais bien combattre...

-... C'est vrai, ça me manques... un peu.

-Ce monde n'est plus fait pour toi."

Il semble à présent se rendre compte que ce que je lui explique est vrai.

"Je... Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à... m'ennuyer? Je n'ai pas fait attention.

-En fait, c'est Xion qui s'en est rendue compte la première.

-Xion?

-Une amie. C'est une sorte de Simili créée à partir de tes souvenirs.

-Ah, parce qu'en plus, vous êtes deux à squatter mon coeur! s'étonna Sora. Je vais finir par ouvrir un relais routier!

-Nous _étions_ deux...

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Elle n'a plus supportée d'être enfermée ici. Je la comprends, en même temps. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est un peu glauque en toi.

-Sympa. C'est vraiment si horrible qu'elle a préférée disparaître?

-Disons que c'était mieux avant, même si ce n'était pas toujours la fête.

-Toi non plus, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, j'ai l'impression, commenta mon vrai moi.

-C'est sûr, opinais-je.

-Racontes.

-Je te trouves très indiscret, Sora.

-Bah quoi? Tu as accès à mes souvenirs, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas connaître ton histoire, moi aussi.

-...C'est juste."

Soudain, je me souviens d'une chose. Nous sommes dans son rêve, et en général, dans un rêve, on peut aller où on veut. Ce n'est pas qu'Halloween Town me déplaît, au contraire, mais...

"Euh, Sora?

-Oui?

-Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans tes rêves, non?

-Je suppose, pourquoi?

-Je... J'ai très envie de revoir Twilight Town... Tu pourrais...

-Ok, j'ai compris."

En un instant, nous nous retrouvons sur le clocher de la gare, face à un magnifique coucher de soleil. Revoir cet endroit, même en rêve, faisait un certain choc. Des tas de souvenirs remontent à la surface. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Comme c'était bien, avant... avant...

"Roxas? Tu vas bien?

-Je... Oui, oui c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Donc, on avait dit... Ah oui, mon histoire. Eh bien... Par où commencer...?

-Commence par le début, m'encouragea Sora.

-Oui... Je suis né sans aucun souvenir, Xemnas m'a donné un nom... Ensuite, j'ai dû tout apprendre. C'est Axel qui se chargeait de ma formation. On est vite devenus amis. Puis, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Xion. Mais elle avait des problèmes... Des sortes de bugs... Elle s'évanouissait tout le temps. Saïx disait qu'elle était "cassée". Entre temps, je m'étais aussi mis à faire des rêves étranges... Plus tard j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de tes souvenirs.

-Sympa ta vie...

-Laisse moi finir. Donc, les mystère se multipliaient, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'obéissai à l'Organisation. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre, je voulais savoir pourquoi la Keyblade m'avait choisi, moi.

-En fait, c'est moi qu'elle...

-Je sais! Arrête de m'interrompre, ou je ne finis pas. Bref, j'ai quitté l'Organisation. Axel a voulu m'en dissuader. J'aurais dû l'écouter... J'ai été sur le clocher de la gare... Xion est venue. Elle se tenait à l'endroit où tu es en ce moment, d'ailleurs."

Tandis que les souvenirs remontaient, je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Sora ne me me coupe pas la parole, cette fois.

"Donc, elle s'est transformée en..."

Je secoue la tête pour signifier que ça n'a aucune importance.

" On... on s'est battus. Ensuite, elle a disparu sous mes yeux. Elle disait qu'elle partait te rejoindre... Je n'ai pas compris, sur le coup. Elle m'a aussi demander de libérer Kingdom Hearts. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire... Mais j'ai essayé quand même. J'ai rencontré Riku. Il m'a battu et... Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un blanc. Je me suis réveillé avec des faux souvenirs, dans une cité virtuelle, comme si j'étais un humain normal. J'avais des amis, des parents... Tout était faux, bien sûr. Plein d'évenements étranges se sont produits, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait... Au bout de six jours, j'ai entendu une voix qui me disait de me rendre au manoir hanté.

-Attends, désolé de t'interrompre, mais... Une voix t'a dit de te rendre au manoir et... Ne me dis pas que tu y as été?

-Si je n'y avais pas été, je serais sûrement encore dans le Twilight Town virtuel. Quoique, Axel m'aurait déjà ramené à l'Organisation...

-Mais tu es stupide ou quoi? Tu entends une voix qui vient de nul part, et tu lui obéis, comme ça!

-Eh oh, tu ne te serais jamais réveillé si je ne lui avais pas obéi, d'abord! Et puis j'en avais marre, je voulais des réponses. Enfin, après je me suis retrouvé en toi, j'ai retrouvé Xion, on a observé tes aventures, jusqu'à la fin.

-Je vois. Ca a dû être dur, tout ça.

-Oh, il y a eu de bons moments, comme les soirs où je mangeait des glaces avec Axel et Xion, et aussi tout les souvenirs avec Hayner, Pence et Olette, même s'ils étaient faux."

Je me rend soudain compte que je souris à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

"Et tu n'as jamais essayé de sortir d'ici? me demanda Sora.

-Si, deux fois. La première, c'est quand tu as croisé Demyx pour la première fois.

-Ah, le type qui m'appelait Roxas...

-Ce n'est à toi qu'il parlait, mais à moi. Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu le tuer?"

Je lui lance un regard furieux, il ne semble pas comprendre. Je poursuis.

"Il ne t'avais rien fait de mal, il n'a même pas chercher à te tuer! Il voulait juste faire en sorte que je me réveille! Et puis, il ne savait presque pas se battre, le pauvre!

-Mais... C'était un Simili!

-Je suis un Simili aussi. Tu vas me tuer, peut-être?

-Non, je... Désolé pour ton ami, je ne savais pas, je pensais que ça ne ferait aucune différence, vu qu'il n'avait pas de coeur. Tu as pleuré?"

Je me demande pourquoi il me pose une question si stupide. Sans doute car un Simili n'est pas sensé pouvoir pleurer.

"Je ne sais pas, j'étais surtout en colère. J'ai dû sortir tout les mots grossiers que je connaissais ce jour-là.

-En colère contre moi?

-Un peu, avouais-je. Contre Xemnas, surtout, qui l'envoyait pour une mission aussi dangereuse.

-Et... La deuxième fois?

-C'était... à la mort d'Axel...

-Oh, désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien, il avait pris sa décision. Là, en revanche, je crois que j'ai pleuré. Xion aussi. On a tous les deux essayés de sortir, on criait mais personne ne nous entendais..."

Je frémis.

"Ca devait être horrible...

-Le plus dur, ce devait être d'y assister sans rien pouvoir faire."

La boule dans ma gorge reviens. Les yeux dans le vague, je repense à Axel, et à Xion aussi. Finalement, j'étais le dernier de nous trois à vivre. Enfin, à survivre plutôt. Sora semble compatir, car il se tait. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Au bout de quelque minutes, cependant, il déclare:

"Tu dois me détester.

-Pourquoi ça?

-C'est un peu à cause de moi que es né, que tu as vécu tout ça... A cause de moi que Demyx et Axel sont morts. Et maintenant, tu te retrouves piégé à l'intérieur de mon coeur, tout seul.

-Arrêtes ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je t'ai dit. Même si tu avais su, tu n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre les mêmes décisions. Enfin, sauf peut-être pour Demyx, terminais-je avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-... J'aimerais quand même pouvoir t'aider."

J'ai un petit sourire.

"Tu sais, au départ c'est moi qui voulais t'aider en te contactant. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour ça non plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de...

-Ne mens pas, Sora. Tu ne vas pas bien, inutile de le nier.

-C'est vrai... Mais on pourrait peut-être s'aider mutuellement!

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Comme le font des amis.

-Tu plaisantes? Tu as déjà Riku et Kairi, ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêches de déprimer.

-Oui, mais ils ne sont pas au courant de tout. Je ne peux pas leur parler de mes problèmes. Ils s'inquiéteraient trop. Et ça n'est plus pareil entre nous trois, depuis qu'on est rentrés sur l'île. J'ai l'impression qu'on se force à être ensemble...

-En général, fis-je observer, on ne se force pas à parler avec ses amis.

-En fait... Ca me fait ça avec tout le monde depuis mon retour sur l'île... sauf toi. C'est bizarre.

-Non, c'est normal. Je _suis_ toi, alors forcément... Et puis, je t'ai dit que ce monde n'était plus fait pour toi. Tu as vécu trop de choses pour mener une petite vie paisible et sans surprises...

-Mais je suis content que ça soit fini! protesta t-il. Je ne peux pas être soulagé d'en avoir fini avec toutes ces histoires et les regretter en même temps. Raah, ça fait mal à la tête tout ça!

-Oui, je ne dit pas qu'une grande quête pleine de dangers et de souffrances pour sauver les mondes sois très agréable, mais il te faudrait quand même une aventure qui sorte de l'ordinaire."

Le visage de Sora s'éclaira soudainement.

"Ca y est, je comprends! Avant, chaque jour était différent, mais maintenant, ils se ressemblent tous! Tu crois que c'est ça, Roxas?

-J'en suis persuadé, acquiesçais-je.

-Mais je ne peux pas quitter l'île comme ça... Et puis, je n'ai aucun moyen de voyager à travers les mondes, ni de contacter Donald et Dingo...

-Tu es piégé ici, lui annonçais-je. Tout comme je suis piégé à l'intérieur de toi. On a chacun sa prison, tu vois.

-Mais les autres n'ont pas l'air de regretter notre aventure...

-Riku a passé la plupart du temps dans les ténèbres ou sous la forme d'Ansem. Quant à Kairi, elle n'a fait qu'attendre sur l'île que vous reveniez. Pas très passionnant. C'est normal qu'ils ne te comprennent pas."

Il y a un moment de silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Je l'observe silencieusement. Puis, il lâche:

"Je me sens seul.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici?

-Aucun. A part te transformer en Sans-Coeur une seconde fois, mais je doute que tu en réchappes. Pourquoi cette question, tout à coup?"

Il se met à rougir brusquement et détourne les yeux.

"Je... C'est rien.

-Dis toujours.

-Non.

-Tu sais, soupirais-je. D'habitude, je peux ressentir la moindre de tes émotions, mais là, je ne peux pas. Et c'est très frustrant.

-Je me disais juste... Si tu étais à mes côtés... Enfin, ce serais moins pénible, si on était... tout les deux.

-...

-En amis, bien sûr! Rien d'autre! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses!

-Sora, je ne m'imaginais rien, je réfléchissais.

-Oh...

-Toi, en revanche, tu l'as imaginé.

Non, non, j'imaginais juste que tu avais imaginé que... enfin...

-Oui, oui, passons. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de sortir de là pour qu'on puisse être amis. On pourrait se parler pendant que tu rêves...

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-..."

Pas pareil, hein... Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça change, pour lui. Enfin, ça ferait passer le temps, de pouvoir se parler durant la journée. Mais si je sortais du coeur de Sora, aurais-je ma place dans son monde? Déjà que lui as du mal à trouver sa place dans le sien... Non, ma place est avec Sora. Mais lui... Où est sa place? Peut-être que... Non, c'est ridicule. Je suis son Simili, donc forcément que je dois être avec lui, mais l'inverse n'est pas réciproque!

Sauf si on considères que je suis son ami, ce qui est vrai. Mais la place de quelqu'un est-elle vraiment avec ses amis? Ou avec quelqu'un qui est... plus qu'un simple ami? Cela voudrait dire que Sora est plus qu'un ami pour moi? Non, c'est parce que je suis son Simili que je dois être près de lui, ça n'a rien à voir!

N'empêche, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si moi et Sora étions... ensembles?

"Tu réfléchis encore? me demande le châtain au bout d'un moment.

-Non, je m'imagine des choses, cette fois.

-Quel genre?

-Le genre... que tu imaginais que j'imaginais tout à l'heure."

Il rougit une seconde fois. Je ne dois pas être en meilleur état.

"Tu plaisantes? me demanda t-il.

-N...Non. Enfin, on a souffert tout les deux, et... Je crois que ma place est avec toi...

-Roxas..."

Je vois Sora rapprocher son visage du mien. Je ne l'en empêche pas. Même si je l'avais voulu, j'en serais bien incapable. A la place, je ferme les yeux. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire.

Il se recule et m'observe longuement.

Soudain, des secousses pareilles à des mini-tremblements de terre font trembler notre monde.

"Je crois que je me réveille, observa Sora.

-Ah...

-On se reverra, hein?

-Promis!"

Il sourit. Je l'embrasse alors qu'il commence à s'effacer. La cité du crépuscule disparait tout de suite après lui, et je me retrouve à mon emplacement habituel, dans le coeur de Sora. Je le sens se réveiller. Il a l'air troublé et... content.

L'avenir me paraît moins sombre, tout à coup.

* * *

Bon, petite fic écrite entre 23h et minuit, pas vraiment originale mais... J'aime bien! Ca change. C'est rare que je fasse des POV à la 1ere personne, mais ça m'est venu naturellement. J'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai fait une fin heureuse ou une fin triste... En tout cas, je l'aime bien, cette fin! n-n

PS: L'auteur mange des rewiews, alors n'hésitez pas à faire vos dons! ;)


End file.
